Ryuu
by Just-Breathe401
Summary: Life in Namimori was going normally up until an old resident came to visit. Kyouya/MaleOC


Ryuu Hori, an 18 year old male who was currently, due to his mothers latest promotion, living almost a full day away from his boyfriend. Nightly phone calls and daily texts could only do so much and Ryuu was really starting to miss his boyfriend. So when Ryuu finally got the chance to go visit him, after two years, he took it. Which brought him to now, walking around town looking for him. He had tried the school but he wasn't there (oddly enough) nor was he at his house, so here he was walking what he could remember of his route in hopes of catching him.

A sudden explosion caught his attention and warily, and against all logic (He blames his boyfriend),walks towards the sound only to come upon a group of teens and a couple kids. One of the teens and a little kid seemed to be arguing. He quirked a brow in interest and walked over (If only because the sound might have drawn in his boyfriend too).

"You Cow-idiot! You could have killed us!" The sliver haired teen growled at the kid in a cow patterned onesie.

"Haya-baka is a meanie! Tsuna-nii tell him to shut up!" The kid shouted while tearing up.

The brown haired teen looked startled "Ano, Hayato he didn't mean it. But Lambo you really should try to be more careful." The boy, who Ryuu assumed was Tsuna, replied.

"But Jyuudaime/Tsuna-nii!" They both exclaimed looking upset. Another teen, one wearing a sword on his back, laughed.

"This isn't funny Baseball-Idiot!" The Sliver haired teen, Hayato?, all but snarled but the other teen just kept laughing.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop." Another kid wearing a fedora suddenly piped up causing everyone to tense and turn to Ryuu who merely smiled.

"Apologies. I heard an explosion and got curious." He replied looking the kid right in the eye. The kid reminded him of someone.

"Ryuu-nii!" I-pin shouted as she happily threw herself at him, Ryuu laughed.

"I-pin-chan! It's been so long, How've you been?" He asked as he hugged the small girl.

"I-pin's been good! She missed you and your cake!" I-pin smiled brightly up at him.

"I-pin, you know this guy?" Tsuna asked staring at the male hesitantly. He didn't really get a bad feeling from him but that didn't mean he shouldn't be careful. He's had way to many close calls already.

"Un! Master leaves I-pin with Ryuu-nii when he's busy sometimes!" I-pin replied.

Ryuu nodded "Where is Fon-san anyway? Did he leave to do a job again?" Ryuu asked looking down at I-pin.

I-pin nodded "But it's okay! I-pin's been living with Tsuna-nii and Nana-san!" She stated.

"And Lambo-sama! Hahahaha." Lambo added with a laugh only to cut off with a shout when Hayato picked him up.

"Shut up brat." Hayato scoffed before dropping him with a indigent look when Lambo kicked him.

"Nobody tells the great Lambo -sama what to do!" Lambo exclaimed.

"Except Nana-san right?" The teen, Ryuu still didn't have a name for him, replied.

"Except Nana-san!" Lambo agreed with a over the top laugh which resulted in him and Hayato arguing again, the other teen just watching in amusement.

"Well, if your happy." Ryuu responded with a light smile, ignoring the conversation happening in front of him

"How do you know Fon?" The kid in the fedora asked, also ignoring them.

"Reborn-" Tsuna started only to stop at a look the kid, Reborn, gave him.

"Ah he's-" Ryuu was cut off.

"Herbivores. You are crowding." Hibari Kyouya appeared out of now where.

"Hibari-san." Tsuna whimpered staring at the disciplinary committee leader in terror.

"Kyouya!" Ryuu said happily with a smile on his face everyone looked at him in surprise but before they could say anything numbers started counting down on I-pin's forehead. Her face flushed as she stared at Hibari.

"Oh no! I-pin! Toss her!" Tsuna shouted in horror. The others ducked for cover, Hibari just continued staring at Ryuu.

Ryuu quirk a brow before calmly prying her her off him and tossing her high into the air, a loud explosion sounded and he caught her as she fell back down.

She fell asleep as soon as she hit his arms. Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief.

"Dragon. What are you doing here?" Kyouya asked ignoring everyone else as they calmed down.

'Dragon?' They all thought. Sure the guy didn't look all that weak but he didn't look all that strong either. Short brown hair, soft gray eyes, a cute looking face and a slender athletic build that was probably from running and/or swimming all hidden beneath blue jeans,a black t-shirt and a pair of black running shoes. So for Hibari to give him a nickname based off his name instead of the usual herbivore, carnivore, omnivore he must have really made an impression on him.

"I came to visit of course! I know I probably should have called first but I wanted to surprise you." Ryuu stated happily. He shifted I-pin a bit so she would be more comfortable in her sleep.

"You two know each other?" Tsuna asked voice slightly shaky as he looked between them.

"Of course! We're dating!" Ryuu revealed with amused eyes.

"Dating!?" Two sets of voices shouted though everyone seemed honestly shocked, even Reborn seemed slightly surprised if his slightly open mouth was anything to go by.

"Yup! Isn't that right Kyouya?" Ryuu turned to him with a smile.

Hibari glared at the group "Dragon is my mate and I will bite any who oppose to death." He threatened.

If anything Ryuu's smile seemed to widen "Man, I've missed you." He sighed almost wistfully.

"They're both insane." Hayato whispered to the teen he insulted earlier who merely laughed.

Tsuna let out what sound like a squeak before fainting.

"Tsuna-Nii/Jyuudaime!" Lambo and Hayato exclaimed in worry.

"Well, This is an interesting development." Ryuu was sure he heard Reborn mutter to himself.

"Come Dragon, let's go. I don't want to be apart of this crowding any longer." Hibari stated before walking passed Ryuu to the end of the street where he waited for him.

"Right! Oh um, It's probably best if I-pin stays here." He gave I-pin to the teen he still didn't know the name of, He seemed nice enough and if something did happen to I-pin he knew who to go after, before heading over to Hibari "It was nice meeting you all!" Ryuu waved before following after Hibari.

* * *

AN: That is such a crap ending...I'm sorry. I didn't know how to end it and I also am not planning on making it more than a oneshot. If you were curious yes Ryuu babysits for Fon sometimes (the reason it's Ryuu is because he's Hibari's boyfriend and if someone could handle dating Kyouya they could handle a kid or at least that's what Fon thought) Because I can't believe Fon would take her on his more dangerous missions, maybe he said something about it before but I'm too lazy to look it up at the moment. Oh and why Ryuu didn't react much when I-pin exploded was because he knows about I-pin's bomb and has gotten used to dealing with it.


End file.
